<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art for "The RA Will Need to be Contacted" by CoCo (Cportera)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408969">Art for "The RA Will Need to be Contacted"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cportera/pseuds/CoCo'>CoCo (Cportera)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cportera/pseuds/CoCo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I had the esteemed pleasure of partnering with Buying_the_Space_Farm for this year's McShep Big Bang Fest.  The story The RA Will Need to be Contacted is adorable and funny in all the right places with some heat thrown in to spice it up. I hope you enjoy the story and the accompanying art as much as I did.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>McShep Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art for "The RA Will Need to be Contacted"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had the esteemed pleasure of partnering with Buying_the_Space_Farm for this year's McShep Big Bang Fest.  The story The RA Will Need to be Contacted is adorable and funny in all the right places with some heat thrown in to spice it up. I hope you enjoy the story and the accompanying art as much as I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>